Animalistic
by Paroxysm
Summary: Spuffy Set in S3, after Buffy comes back to Sunnydale after Angel’s “death”. Spike comes back to town as well but with a little gift from Whistler. BEING DRASTICALLY REVISED!
1. Thoughts Which Lead to This

* * *

A/N: I'm a bad, bad girl-I know it, I really do, but I had to write this. The thought came after I was listening to Nine Inch Nails, and being the crude, on and off writer that I am, I wanted to go back a little to the good ol' days where Spike was a kick ass vamp we all loved and Buffy was a quipping Queen not as serious and depressed as she is now. 

So comes forth _Animalistic_, springing from Nine Inch Nail's song, _Closer, _though I doubt many of you would find it appropriate-not yet anyhow :P.

* * *

**Summary: Spuffy **Set in _S3, _after the episode _Faith, Hope and Trick _when Faith is introduced and kills Kakistos. Also during the time when Buffy comes back to Sunnydale after Angel's "death". Spike comes back to town as well with a little gift from Whistler.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything I wouldn't be creating fan fiction I'd be creating _tv shows. _Think about it…:P

* * *

**Animalistic**

**

* * *

**

"_Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. _

_No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does.  
_

_So what are we, helpless? _

_Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come._

_You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are.  
_

_You'll see what I mean."_

-**Whistler, from _Becoming_**

_What a cold town. _

She was surprised by Faith's sudden mood. The girl was usually a go-getter right down to the _go, _her sudden lack of enthusiasm seemed ominous; the withdrawn eyes that had not dared to look up at her as she'd declined a friendly offer to patrol seemed all too distant…

All too _knowing_…

Wearily she tapped her stake against the palm of her hand, her head cocked to the side, her ears searched for any sign of peril or footsteps, her breaths were slow and nonexistent-her body tense with the need for a battle…

She knew she wasn't going to get one for the day, and something about that seemed to disappoint her, make the sad itch in her fingers bleed and the swiftness in her steps beyond predatory.

The job of a Slayer had become more than just a routine job, it had become an extracurricular activity, a place to beat the living (figuratively speaking) crap out of someone and pour out her frustrations and anguish in a blaze of kicks and punches-this was a battlefield she could deal with.

Not that she would ever tell anyone she enjoyed it, or loved the feel of bleeding flesh and aggrieved wounds. The darkness that pulsated within her was small and extraneous, but it was there nonetheless, and she gloried in it when no one was there, she lavished in its forceful embrace when all eyes turned away. She only wished she could do so now…

Something whispered without a sound and she turned, spinning supernaturally and perfectly balanced on her black pumps, her golden honey hair caught the moonlight as it sprayed the sky and then fell down upon small shoulders covered with a burgundy leather jacket and black spaghetti top.

"Whoever it is show you'd better show your ugly face before I get real cranky!" She snapped, her jaw clenched in anticipation and her eyes danced over the dark cemetery.

"Feisty," Came the smooth reply, and she gasped as she realized it had been breathed on her neck.

She spun around angrily, not liking the idea of someone playing with _her, _but found that no one was there, just the gray pavement and the fresh, wet soil of the graves.

"Over here, luv."

She turned once more and this time with a kick. There was a loud, satisfying thwack and she chuckled at the curse that was let out.

It was Spike of course, though how he suddenly seemed ever swifter and faster than her all of a sudden was confusing.

So was his sudden change of attire.

His hair was no longer platinum blonde, except for at the tips, and they were not as bright and obnoxiously present as usual, instead, a golden brown curled up from the roots in messy waves she could only assume were entirely natural, and were pulled back roguishly into a horsetail.

The sharp cheekbones were accentuated by this change in hairstyle; they seemed more prominent, more infallibly induced-as if God had decided to make this one a sculpture to outshine all others. Full lips were pressed into a sexy smirk, the teeth like shined pearls were still somehow sharp even though he was not in game face.

The dark blue eyes reverberated with an unseen power of beguile, and something else fluttered within their depths: emotion and determination, stirred with purpose.

His wiry, slender frame was propped up against an old oak tree, the tight, blue sweater (the same color as his gorgeous eyes) showed every little curve in his chest and forearms. Dark black, denim Levis clung tightly to his hips and nonexistent waist, the way they seemed to jut forward screamed sex.

Actually, everything about him suddenly screamed sex.

"Why'd you go and hit me like that, luv?" He tugged at the black duster he had brushed away from his body so that it no longer clung to him as usual and kept his frame from sight.

"Because I felt like it, bastard. Why're you here anyway? Especially _here _in front of _me_? Weren't you and Ms. Princess of the Puffalumps and Fairy Brothel supposed to be eating little happy meals far away from _my _turf?"

He chuckled unperturbed and somehow produced a cigarette between his fingertips. He brought it sensually to his lips, watching her deliberately as he did so, and rolled it casually from one side of his mouth to the other before lighting it.

"Oh, Slayer, if it wasn't for that fact that you look like I'm about to be a Happy Ol' Dust Bunny, I'd say you missed me."

"You'd be lying," She retorted.

"Yes, but it'd be fun. So…how'd the whole suck you into hell thing go?"

She closed her eyes, memories of Angel's dark eyes and loving face surfaced and she felt a burn against her eyelids. Her nails almost bit into her palms as she struggled to answer:

"I-I had to do what I had to do, Spike." She said it more for her benefit than his, and from the sincere nod and compassionate smile it seemed as if he realized it too.

"Say no more, pet. Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares," He spoke softly, almost with a humble sincerity, and she looked at him, _really _looked at him, her eyes reflecting her confusion.

"That sound's familiar…a quote?" She asked softly as well.

This new version of Spike she had never before seen spoke with sincerity in his voice that bristled with compassion. It was strange once she realized his compassion was so readily and freely lavished upon her.

"William Shakespeare…I had a thing for him once, he was my idol." He said it humorously and with a shy, coy look towards the ground and then back up at her with a cheeky grin.

"I though Billy Idol was your idol." She joked back.

"Bloody hell no! I'd've gutted the bugger if I'd've gotten the chance to. He stole my look and never even asked! I was just walkin' by when the wanker goes 'Hey, nice getup' I was going to snap his neck for calling it a _getup, _but I was in a good mood and he'd complimented me so I just took a little taste and knocked him out just for the 'ell of it."

He blabbered on in a meaningless tangent, his face wielded his trademark smirk.

Buffy snorted and then she became hesitant. This camaraderie had come unexpectedly, especially when she'd wanted to stab him multiple times with blunt objects until it went through and turned him to dust before stomping all over his deathly particles and-_whatever, _she had wanted to kill him a few minutes before…but now he seemed entirely too…

_Human. _

"Spike, you should leave before I have to stake you."

He smiled warmly, as if she'd said the cutest thing, and cocked his head with adoration.

"I love it when you threaten me, pet."

Her anger burned on her cheeks.

"I mean it, Spike!"

"Did you ever once-want something you couldn't have?" He whispered.

Her anger faltered as she puzzled over the words.

She didn't notice the slow steps he took forward, or the passionate look in his eyes-all she noticed were how smoothly the lips were moving, how each word was dripped with honey and came forth like a cat's purr.

"I really don't care about you and Drusilla, Spike."

"I want something I can't have. But, the question lately has been more or less…is it _really _that impossible? I've been thinking…"

"I bad hobby which can only result in things of the bad for you," Buffy intercepted, she was beginning to notice how close they were, with him just close enough to reach out and touch her if he wanted.

"You're right, Buffy, that's pretty much all I can come up with-bad, wicked things. After all, I'm a bad, rude man."

She couldn't have stopped him as his hands lashed out with a speed so mind boggling she thought it was wind. His fingers dug into her shoulders and his arms lifted her up to his face, pressing her body against him and her lips against his.

The result was immediate heat that curled up within their stomachs and lingered like an insatiable hunger. Roaming fingers drifted over bare skin, her lips gave way to the pressures of his tongue and he made her moan for the pleasure of opening up to him-nipping at her bottom lips and sucking her tongue in between his teeth.

She should have expected him to know what he was doing, after all he had been around the block more times than she would ever be without hitting a dead end, and he probably knew a trick or two, or three…

"Warm, precious, beautiful…dreamt about this." His mouth had broke away from hers and showered her neck with kisses, latching onto her earlobe and drawing it into his mouth insatiably.

"You don't even understand what you do to me do you? I want you so bad I can practically taste your skin every day. I see you everywhere, in my dreams, in when I'm awake, I've dreamt of nothing more than this…"

A hand drifted under her top, she gasped audibly as he squeezed her breast and rolled a thumb over the tip. Chuckling he sucked at her jugular, biting the skin with dull teeth. With an animalistic grunt his other hand slipped behind her and cupped her ass in one hand, slamming her body smack against him so it was almost impossible to breath.

"Feel that Slayer? That's what you fucking did to me, that's what you're fucking doing to me everyday…" Her eyes widened at the bulge shoved in between her thighs, but her shock fell away as he nipped at her chin.

"This is wrong, bloody hell it's soddin' wrong but it's fucking perfect," He growled and his eyes flashed yellow, the demon pushed its way onto the surface, "I can't take this, I want you right here-_fuck!" _His hips began a slow thrust against her and she moaned at the feeling, his curses and promises intermingled in one searing kiss.

The light that brimmed forth was incandescent and oscillating against their skin. Startled Buffy tried to pull back but found her body was suck against him. The light burst upwards, into the pale light of the moon and past the winking stars, strings of life sprung forth from its core and enveloped them both, wrapping around every limb like a serpent or crazed vine.

Both of them felt the raging power that coursed forth from their veins as the white light turned red and flung them apart into opposite directions.

The other's pain ricocheted through them simultaneously, and for some reason it was more horrifically painful than their own.

They stood up in union, wiping the dirt off their clothes with the same precise flick of the wrist and shake and then look up to check the injuries of the other, though, on some strangely new scale they already knew.

Buffy's eyes met Spike's and they shared a gasp.

His were devoid of irises or pupils, black holes burned chillingly where they should have been, and gloriously beautiful flickers of gold, red and green intermingled and danced stunningly within them.

Hers were just as devoid of iris and pupil, but the whites of her eyes had take over and her stare was accentuated with lines of gold, blue and green, they shined with an opal's spark and a pearl's clarity.

Unseen and unnoticed, the demon in human form figure, known to them only as the Whistler, watched with hinted amusement. His black eyes stared up at the sky as if he expected a smile to be arranged from the stars.

"Well," He spoke in a quite whisper, "what do you think of yer old boy's handiwork?"

As if in response the gray clouds moved.

**A/N: You must review! For the sake of my muse please review! She loves them and she gets motivated to write more when they just happen to occur! So please! Donate your thoughts. **

**(To all those interested my muse is also an ex-convict and has no problem with brutally forcing comments, thank you for your hospitality) :P**


	2. Pieces

The song is from Velvet Revolver's _Fall to Pieces. _Sorry I can't comment, but I just had an epiphany in the middle of homework ( :P Who knew? ) and I needed to write this down nice and quick. I'll probably make edits to it later (minor edits such as grammar and all that lot) but this is def my second chapter. Finally.

* * *

_It's been a long year_

_Since you've been gone_

_I've been alone here_

_I've grown old_

It was as if they were one. A union of human halves split apart from the source. And damn it-it felt like he was missing apart of himself he desperately needed back. It manifested a detached panic in his demon who mistook it for the need to protect the mate he didn't have. His demon surged forward, ready to protect what was his, but Spike pressured it down, swallowed it with a hiss.

Hell, it was worse than the need for blood.

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

He saw her stare up at him, her head cocked suddenly-and without even knowing it his own cocked to the side as well, his face contorted in confusion-her horror mimicked his own.

_**What the hell is going on?**_

_**What the hell is going on?**_

Their thoughts mingled, and it was hard to tell one from the other as they struggled to pull apart from the strong eddy of the other's mind.

"What just happen-"

"What just happen-"

"Would you stop that-?"

"Would you stop that-?"

"BLOODY HELL I SAID STOP!" Spike snarled and there was a slight pressure against the nape of his neck.

The light that cascaded his vision was followed by his own thoughts-free from the taint of her mind and will.

But the need-the desperate urge to be near her was still there.

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_

"Spike, what just happened?"

He looked up, his demon surfaced as he prepared for a snide remark, his irritation lengthened with his confusion.

_How the fuck am I supposed to know. Aren't you the, Slayer?_

He couldn't say the words as she stared at him. Her eyes, he noticed vaguely, weren't glowing anymore-they were their natural perfect hue and so beautifully reflecting of every emotion. She seemed so sincere as she looked at him. As if he knew and would tell her and make it alright, make it perfect for her-and fuck he wanted to make everything perfect-just for her.

_I keep a journal of memories  
I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

_The Slayer doesn't have any pretenses_, He thought with some slight admiration, _She carries her heart in an open palm and damn the consequences if she scars it along the way. _

_Damn anyone who even tries to hurt such a treasure. _

"What're you staring at?" Her regular brass was back and it brought a smile to his lips.

"Nothing, luv." He whispered and closed the distance between them, tenderly wrapping her within his arms and pressing a kiss against her temple.

He shivered at the pleasure, at the feeling of omnipotent completion he as her flesh pressed against him. There was a slight spark of white light and he looked down, her eyes had turned milk white and wide, her lips parted unknowingly.

"What's happening to us?"

_All the years I've tried_

_With more to go_

He quirked an eyebrow at her choice of words. _Us. _Not me. Not you or you and me-but us. Us.

He kissed her forehead, and then her nose and nuzzled against her neck, seeking her warmth and burying himself within it.

"I don't know, pet…luv…but it's…scary. Even for me."

He felt her smile and he smirked against her neck.

"Even for you? The Big Bad?"

"Yeah," He chuckled warmly and she rubbed her cheek against his. The contact brought rewarding shivers and a small peck against her cheek as he withdrew his hands still in hers.

"Even for me, luv."

"Spike…this is a spell…you know that right?" She whispered.

"Spell? Excuse me, luv?"

She withdrew away-completely. Her eyes shifted to their natural swirl of dark green jades, and the feeling of being only half complete coursed through them both like bitter ice water.

"Come on now, Spike. There's no way the whole-eye thing is just-natural. And, a moment ago I wanted to kill you and now I want…I want…"

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, her fists balled as she aimed for control.

_Will the memories die  
I'm waiting_

"You want…what?" He asked alluringly, his tongue eased out over his front teeth and she was mesmerized as he moved-his hands found hers in the seduction and he pressed a kiss against each palm.

She looked at him, almost mesmerized, and her eyes became milk-white once more.

"To touch you, be near you….I don't feel like…me…if I'm not…and that's just not…normal for us, all of a sudden." Buffy stammered.

"Perhaps not, but I can't stop touching you, I don't like that feeling…"

"I didn't say we had to stop…" She whispered huskily.

He growled, and his hands moved to her back, his lips descended and she moaned and arched upwards as he stole her breath away, dipping his tongue in between her teeth and rubbing the small of her back.

"Spike…wait…st-stop…." She moved her head away reluctantly; he hissed and trailed kisses down her neck, stopping only to suck and kiss at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Stop? Why? Why the soddin' help should we stop? I know you want me. I can smell you, luv. Vampire. Remember?"

He breathed in as if to test the theory and closed his eyes almost spastically. The black orbs glittered like living stone and promised dangerous wonders as he looked at her. Buffy's eyes widened and her knees threatened to give way.

"I love the way you smell, luv, so sweet, want to taste you right now…" He bit her flesh with dull teeth and slipped a trembling hand underneath her tank top to roam over her abdomen.

Buffy mewed and he growled hungrily at the sound, snapping his head back to try and catch it between his lips, but she stepped back- somehow touching him while keeping a safe distance.

"Stop, we need to find out what happens before…anything happens. I mean, really, Spike. Wh-what happens if we break out of this spell and we've-done stuff we'll regret-and, and…we need to stop…"

He bit his lips and made a sharp movement forward before stopping grudgingly halfway and settling for rubbing circles with his thumbs across the soft palm of her hands.

"Baby I can't touch you and not want you. I can't even…smell you without…needing you…." He clenched his teeth shut.

"Maybe we should stop touching then, I mean…."

"I don't want to feel that way either, I hate it. It feels like half of me's gone. I know you feel it too, baby. I **know **you can feel that. Why don't we just…give it what it wants?" He licked a trail from underneath her chin to her earlobe and she pulled away forebodingly, earning a scowl and fake, apologetic look from the vampire as he held tightly onto her wrist.

"Alright…no licking…can I at least have a little snog, luv?"

"Snog…? No! Of course you can't have a little…snog!"

Spike smirked, his boyishly blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"It means a kiss, luv."

"Oh. N-no, no! Definitely not! Our kisses end up leading to…no! Definitely not!" She almost pulled her hands away.

"Alright, stop struggling, luv, giving me a headache woman."

"Shut up, Spike. Damn it, we need to get to, Giles. God if I didn't feel like I'd die myself I'd kill you right now just to get this whole-screwy business over with."

Spike chuckled, a sound the Slayer was becoming increasingly captured by.

"Bugger, Slayer, you sure know how to make a bloke feel welcome."

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, dragging him behind her as she headed for Giles' home.

"Any chance you'll shut up along the way, Spike?"

"You're bleeding bipolar aren't you? First you're all with the feelies and now you want to stake me and have my lips ripped off…"

"I never said that! I don't want you lips ripped off!" She scoffed.

"Oh…so…you like my lips?"

"I-I didn't-shut up."

_Will I find you  
Can I find you  
We're falling down  
I'm falling_

_

* * *

_

She pocketed the cell phone with trembling hands and stopped a few feet away from Giles' door, her right hand stopped hesitantly midway.

Spike decided not to comment on the sudden escalation of worry and uncertainty he felt brimming in the back of his mind like a solemn itch, and she did not comment on the reassuring thoughts being purposely broadcasted her way.

_Giles will help us, Giles can fix this and the whole connected with Spike thing and everyone will be happy again-well I will, maybe not Spike, don't really care though-do I? _

The door opened, a familiar fatherly face peeked through with uncertainty but then began to speak once he saw Buffy's unique golden brown hair and brown green eyes.

"Alright, what exactly has happened now? If it's that Sqwagnnerili Demon again I told you to cut off it's-"

"Head!" Spike interrupted gleefully.

"That's m' fav' part. Unless you were talkin' 'bout castratin' the bugger-now that's just mean, Watcher. Wicked boy you are."

The watcher's eyes widened comically and a bottle of Holy Water appeared in his left hand, a cross appeared from his right.

Mockingly Spike vamped out and bared his fangs condescendingly, leering happily as he did so.

"Whoa! The Watcher comes to the door prepared! Innit sweet how he greets his guests? I would preferably bring an axe and precise surgical cutting utensils but he is a man of archaic style and-"

He stopped and looked at the back of Buffy's head. She didn't turn but gritted her teeth.

He nodded with an eye roll and began searching his pockets for a cigarette.

Giles noticed the exchange with some apprehension, his eyes blinked as he looked down at his protégé.

"Buffy?"

"Invite, Spike in Giles." She said calmly, though her eyes were worried and her feet tapped hyperactively.

"What the bloody hell is this all about!"

"Do what the lady says," Spike said softly, but his eyes were not on him…

"And get eaten? I think not," The watcher looked down at Buffy curiously with narrowed eyes; skepticism began to grow within their depths.

"The real Buffy would never ask me to allow such a demon into my home…unless…"

Suddenly the Holy Water was unleashed and splashed onto Buffy's face. She howled and rubbed at her eyes; Giles stepped back and brought up his cross in alarm.

"Ow, ow, you sprayed me in my eye! Ow." She whined.

"Oh, sorry I just thought for a moment that-"

Spike was immediately beside her, Giles eyes widened at his quicker than light speed as he examined her face adoringly with an appreciative leer.

"You're such a baby," He grinned as if it was the sweetest of compliments.

He touched her cheek gently, almost coyly and was rewarded with a burning hiss of flesh.

"Bloody hell! You sprayed that crap everywhere didn't you, Giles? Fucking thorough!"

He hissed at the Watcher and then at the burning appendage.

"Who's the baby now, Spike?" Buffy smirked and opened her eyes.

Giles gasped as his brown eyes traveled to the white, dancing surfaces. They sparkled with green and red at his perplexed look.

There was something wholly innocuous about them, something so adorable and lovable and beguiling hypnotizing that his mind wandered and his thoughts drifted to an inevitable calm. Through her eyes he saw a perfect world, he saw his Jenny…

"Beautiful aren't they?" Spike said in that same adoring voice that was beginning to becoming annoying as well as disconcerting.

"E-exactly what is going on, Buffy?"

"Just-let Spike in, he's not going to do anything," Buffy rolled her eyes, and waited impatiently with both hands on her hips.

**_Maybe not to him, though you my dear are looking quite…delectable… _**

Buffy gave him a sharp, reprimanding look. He shrugged cheekily and winked.

**Shut up and get out of my head. **

**Or what? I like being able to have our little private conversations...it's...reassuring. **

"Come in, Spike, and I say if you break anything I'll have Buffy's mother chop your personables off."

"My fangs? NOT MY FANGS!" He said mockingly and jittered into the house.

"How quaint, always wondered what soddin' dullness was etched in every piece of dust in your walls. Place looks like Suicide Vamp Camp."

He wiped at one table's surface with his finger and held up the digit, carrying the offensive substance with a sideways, sardonic expression of wonder.

"This could have been my half-vamp-brother, how could you?"

"Kill him now and let me help." Giles muttered and his hands swiped a clear glass and bottle of Scotch off a pile of books.

"Bloody, watcher, Slayer start you a drinkin'? Or is that just for show? Probabaly a strong bit of black tea innit?"

_**Why are you so annoyingly talkative right now? **_

_**Because I like being annoying, ever thought of that?**_

_**Whatever. **_

_**Like I give a damn. **_

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the platinum blonde, his demon half surfaced for a flickering moment and rolled out its tongue between fangs.

"Children please, settle down and-just explain…"

Buffy made another mental jibe and turned her attention towards her watcher.

"Well it all started with Mr. Jumpin' the Bones over there-"

"I'll have you refrain from using Buffyisms while speaking of me! Mr. Shag A Lot is more appropriate! And I'd bloody do it again if I could! IF you loosened up a bit maybe..."

"WHY YOU SON OF A-"

"Not in front of the, Watcher, pet. Please, go on..."

The Watcher winced, obviously this story would need a lot more than Scotch…


	3. Enigma

**Bad Muse! I had to practically step on her back (Muse: oww! Me: Shut up!) to produce another chapter. It's a shame but I think I might have it this time. Sorry fer the wait my kittens.**

**

* * *

**

Giles almost downed the whole bottle.

"You're…so you're telling me that you uh-kissed Buffy and then there was uh-lights?"

He practically ripped his glasses from his face and scrubbed them violently with his sweater as if an offending image was burned on the glass.

Spike smiled, his eyes raked over the Slayer's body and she gave him a surprised look, probably reading his thoughts.

Not like he cared...actually, that could be used in his favor...

"A bloody light show it was," He said with disinterest, his eyes still settled on the Slayer.

Buffy fidgeted uncomfortably refusing to look his way.

This whole thing was freaky! Beyond freaky!

_He comes back all changed and then he's all with the sex vibes and-and, she was kind of turned on by it...  
_

"Yeah. It gave me the wiggins. Everything today gave me the wiggins."

She looked at Spike from the corner of her eye, even though she could already tell he was staring at her with purposeful intent.

_**(Want you…)**_

His voice was a sleek, sensual purr within her mind. She could almost feel his icy breath against her neck, his cold hands pressing against her hot skin. _**  
**_

Buffy gulped and ripped her eyes away from the slick smile that graced his lips and the feral eyes that stared out hungrily from beneath his eyelids.

_**(Want to taste you…)  
**_

"Uh-G-Giles maybe we should phone the Scoobies, get them over to hurry up and stop this uh-whatever this is. Please.Now."

**_(Want to have you… )_**

"Stop it, Spike!" She snapped, earning a questioning look from Giles and a content smirk from Spike as the evil vamp leaned back purposefully against the counter.

"You soo have to help, Giles. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top?" She pouted and Spike growled.

_**(Cherry on top…?)**_

"You're such a pig!"

Giles gave them both a look and poured another glass of brandy, hurriedly emptying it before pulling himself up.

"A meeting! We really need a-uh-Scooby meeting or whatever nonsense to set this right. Bloody hell."

He started towards the phone and then stopped, taking the brandy bottle by the neck and downing it before continuing towards the phone.

Buffy and Spike exchanged glances.

_**(Is he always this much of a heavy drinker?)**_

_**(Only when I'm concerned. And don't pretend like you wouldn't drink your way out of a box.)**_

Buffy giggled, Spike smiled but both became embarrassingly conscious as the Watcher gave them a disturbed look.

"And Willow, please hurry." He hung up.

"Okay, G-man, what's the stitch and the 411, daddy-o?" Xander said, followed closely by Willow and Anya who seemed somewhat perturbed.

Giles placed the bottle of bourbon down and pointed.

Spike sat on one of the tables, smirking at the Slayer as she rolled her eyes and shrugged as if he had said something. Spike chuckled, Buffy stuck out her tongue.

"What the hell?" Xander snapped.

Willow gawked, Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Is this freakin' anyone else out or am I the only one who thinks this is so WRONG?"

Willow raised her hand.

"I agree. This is…very wiggy."

Buffy practically flew up as she spotted them, her hands intertwined almost pleadingly.

"Thank GOD! Now we can begin the whole research shebang! Because this has to sooo stop right now before I'm out of my mind! Did Giles tell you the whole uber-freakazoid dilemma?"

Willow nodded.

"Kinda yeah, but-I wasn't expecting it."

"Neither was I!" Buffy exclaimed.

_**(You're such a bloody drama queen, Slayer) **_

_**(Am not!) **_

_**(Are bloody soddin' too)**_

"Take that back you wanker!" Buffy exclaimed with a pout, pointing her finger at the vamp.

Spike furrowed his brow and sat up.

"Bloody hell if I soddin' will you big…stupid…meanie!"

There was a pause followed by an exchange of looks and dubious stares.

Buffy and Spike shared a horrified look that would have been equally comical if not for the situation.

"Bloody hell she just-!"

"I'm wiggin'! I'm officially buggering the hell out! I DID IT AGAIN!" Buffy screeched.

Buffy looked as if a vein was going to pop, both hands were pressed back into her mane of hair.

"You're freakin' out, Slayer? I just bloody said _meanie_! I sounded like a nancy-poof! Bloody hell I swear! I don't know what the hell this is but it's freakin' me out! I need a drink!"

In a blink of the eye Spike was at Giles' side, the only evidence of his movement was a chilling wind. With a snort he downed the glass of whiskey and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Bloody what I needed. Don't have anything stronger? Tequilla? The good kind with the worm in the bottle?"

_**(Eew) **_

_**(Don't knock it 'till you try it, Slayer) **_

Giles blinked and then his brow furrowed.

_Enigma upon enigma it seemed._

"Spike? How did you just do that?" Giles asked, his mouth was slightly agape as he blinked in confusion.

Spike gave him a perplexed look that turned into irritation at the gawking party.

"Do _what_?"

"You moved so _fast_…" Willow said confused.

"I didn't even see him move! I thought he transported or something!" Xander said dramatically waving his hands about for added emphasis, turning to Willow as if for some support.

"No, I saw him move at first and then he was just over there. I remember a Shvacklaj demon that had that kind of speed." Anya said.

"Hey!" Buffy pipped up, her eyes widened as she pointed at the vamp.

"You did that when we met! The whole I can move as fast as light thing. It annoyed the _hell _out of me because I couldn't hit you!"

Spike smirked.

"Obviously not since you wacked me right in the gob if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, but that was before the light show thingy. Afterwards I noticed sometimes you moved…really fast. Like when I said I was going to take you and you ended up somehow ahead of me before I could do the happy deed."

Giles perked up.

"After you say? Maybe the connection you two are sharing has intensified these…powers he seems to be exhibiting."

Buffy pouted.

"He gets powers and all I get is him inside my head and talking with his stupid accent!"

In an instant Spike was back at her side, his lips upturned into a smirk she was beginning to become used to.

_**(Did I scare you Slayer?) **_

_**(Of course not!) **_

_**(Sure I didn't) **_

"Just shut up! This whole thing sucks! It couldn't even get any worse than this!"

As if on cue Giles' bottle of whiskey burst into flames.

Giles' eyes widened in destress as he looked from the destroyed bottle of whiskey to the Slayer.

"Uh…oops?" She said meekly.

"Bloody hell, that was my last bottle. There's no way I'm-I'll be able to get through this sober..."

* * *

**A/N RR! If you do I'll be a happy author and write more even! Promises, promises...:P The next chapter I'll try to make more serious and probably longer. I need to get some other work done first! So RR my lovelies! Review!**


	4. Completion

**

* * *

Oooh, another update! Fantastic!  
I suppose I should explain why I probably screwed up some timelines here but I just can't so bear with me. :P**

**

* * *

**

"So, let me get this straight G-man-" Xander started before Giles grimaced and cut him swiftly off:

"I thought I told you I would prefer if you never in your lifetime or even in your _head _refer to me as…­_that._"

Xander made a mock salute and grinned, a sign that he either wasn't paying attention to anything he said or he wasn't planning on adhering to his wants.

Giles began to rub his glasses on the end of his sweater for the sixth time that day. Absentmindedly he wished for a drink.

"So Mr. Fangy over there a.k.a BUFFY'S MORTAL ENEMY-kisses her-"

"You bloody people act like she didn't kiss back…" Spike grumbled and his fingertips glided over her bare shoulder. A small growl low enough for only her to hear made Buffy start and move slowly away.

Spike only grinned and moved with her. As their skin connected their eyes changed into his wholly sinister black and her chaste white. The red sparks from his eyes grew like intent embers from a fire, the green and gold sparks from her own glistened with confusion and need.

He breathed in her scent, his right hand sliding down her right arm, his left hand playing with a tendril of her gold hair.

_**(Perfect…want more…)**_

Her breathing hitched in her throat, and his unnecessary breaths became rapid, desperate as he moaned at just a touch.

**_(Completion…need…more…of you…) _**

Their thoughts were one and the surrounding environment and those within it seemed unimportant, an insignificant, indistinct part of the background.

**_This_ **was their world. This world immersed within the touch and feel of the other, this…completion that wrapped around them, made his cold skin warm and set her skin ablaze.

"And now for some reason they've got these uber powers? Does anyone else besides myself thing this is way too much on the side of possible apocalyptic evilness?"

Xander said, momentarily seeming to capture _most _of the room's attention.

Willow nodded in agreement, Anya shrugged, obviously indifferent to the situation and Giles seemed to be depressingly musing on Xander's little speech.

"Uh, exactly _what _are they doing?" Willow asked hesitantly and pointed at the wholly engrossed pair.

Anya eyed them over for a moment as the other two men in the room blinked.

"They look like they're having sex or about to have sex. Their eyes are all glow-y," She smiled widely for a moment, her eyes suddenly glossed over as she continued, "I remember when I was exacting vengeance on this merchant and I made his eyes glow and then pop out of his head. It wasn't as pretty as their eyes though, especially when they were rolling around on the floor like pebbles."

Xander blinked at her and Willow shook her head.

Giles made a coughing noise.

"Umm, Buffy, Spike?" He said in a wavering tone.

The pair ignored them, their breathing became upsetting panting.

"Their eyes…" Willow breathed.

_**(More…all of you…) **_

Buffy turned within his embrace, her hands moved up against his chest, her hips pressed resolutely against his. Spike kissed her flushed cheeks, pulling her closer with his arms around her waist.

Willow gulped.

"Uhh, I don't think we're supposed to be here."

"Is it just me or is it suddenly…ahem…hot? In here?" Xander said blinking rapidly and pulling on his shirt.

"They're gonna have sex," Anya looked at Xander and pouted, "Why can't we have sex?"

Willow blanched Giles almost choked.

"Alright that's enough! Cut that out you two!" Giles snapped.

Anya looked at him with a pout.

"What? We haven't even started yet…"

"Ahn…"

"Not you! Them! Just stop it!"

"I don't think they can hear you." Willow said helpfully.

"Right-o you are!"

The bewildered group turned towards the small man leaning against Giles' doorway.

"Whistler…"

"Looks like I'm just in time to catch these two lovebirds in the dirty act!"

Giles was upon him with almost as much speed as Spike.

"What have you done?"

"What have I done? I didn't know this was going to happen. Well…I kinda knew but it wasn't supposed to happen like…_this…_" He pointed with a grin at the two.

"Just tell us what happened!" Xander snapped.

Whistler removed himself from underneath Giles' glare and brushed at his shaggy ensemble.

"You guys are sooo impatient. Listen, here's what's up and why you're probably not gonna like me-so no aiming for the sensitive spots to get out your kinks."

"I might just have to if you don't respond immediately." Giles said glaring.

"Here it goes…"


	5. Whistler

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

A/n: I think maybe my muse is a little TOO ready to dish out the updates. It's a little…weird. I've been having these urgings to bleeding finish this or get to the good parts at least. The last chapter was somewhat ucky, didn't like it that much but didn't feel like waiting to get to the goods. I'm just like that you know? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, my Muse gives her happy waves and treats to all who review her happy work! So read, enjoy and bloody review. **

**(Oh-and if it's somewhat boring in the explanation department bear with me kittens, I just want to get to the goods you know)**

**

* * *

**

Faith breathed in and shoved her hands through her hair, an act of exasperation that showed most alarmingly on the already confused face.

So much she hadn't thought about in this Slayer gig.

She'd thought it all fun at first, and extremely simple.

Angry?

Go beat the crap out of something.

Feeling alone?

Go beat the crap out of something.

But now…in the face of mortality it seemed everything had crumbled, the whole world had seemed against her.

_I should've gone with Buffy on patrol, she'd understand. Even if she is a little too prissy sometimes. _

She chuckled at the thought of Ms. Stick-In-The-Mud. Buffy, everyone _loved _Buffy and she didn't even _know _how lucky she had it. Every male eye seemed to stray on the blonde wherever she went. She commanded respect, even from Faith herself, and even the demonic world was in awe of this short girl who had defied death and the odds.

_But so can you. _

Faith stopped walking. Coldness pressed against her skin and whispered across her cheeks. The natural Slayer sense within her became heightened and excruciatingly alert.

Instinctively the stake was pulled up from her waist line and held erect in her left hand; her right was balled and bent at the elbow, her whole stance ready to spring.

"Oh, don't be alarmed. Shush, there's no need for that." The woman had appeared from no where, but she shined in the dark with an ethereal white glow.

Her dark mahogany face was pursed into a sincere smile, the beautiful hazel eyes were almond shaped and dazzling. Curled brown hair pressed against her round cheeks, the silk, diaphanous emerald shawl was draped over a white gown and white slippers embellished with pearls and rhinestones.

There was a bouquet of jasmines in her arms, tucked so lovingly as if a small child was laying there instead of these gorgeous white, sweet smelling flowers.

Faith was in awe. Her knees pulled to the ground and she fell, her head bowed, her hands splayed out before her. There were tears flowing from her eyes from the soaring feel of love beating against her chest. She trembled, her breath hard to grasp.

"Goddess…" She whispered.

The woman smiled again and warmth seemed to flow from every corner of her charismatic face.

"No child, please stand."

Faith immediately did so; her face was still stained with tears, her heart still being overwhelmed with admiration. She closed her eyes as the woman stepped forward; one hand cupped her face like a mother would her child.

"So much pain. I can feel it my child. I will rid your world of this pain, this evil that drives men mad. This horrid, putrid anger that leads men's heart astray. I will show you the divine; I will show you the path to enlightenment."

"Yes, My Goddess," Faith responded, the need to kneel before this being seemed almost overwhelming.

"No. Do not call me that, call me…Jasmine."

"As you wish...Jasmine."

* * *

"Her name is Jasmine," Whistler sniffed, his own pudgy face seemed distorted and racked with obvious inner suffering at the mention of the name.

For a moment the smug face was etched with insight and immortal wisdom. He looked like a divine being stuck within mortality, and then his face cracked into a smile that brought forth his regular indifference.

"She is the bringer of total destruction of all you have fought for."

Xander fidgeted, his tongue made a _tsk _sound against his teeth that came out more apprehensive than he wished.

"Okay, while I'm happy to have all this explaining going on and stuff but-can you make them _not _paw at each other like animals?"

Spike groaned as if in response.

_God, _she was all around him.

Her taste was sweeter than honey and pleasurably addictive; the feel of her velvet skin drove him mad.

His lips pressed harshly against hers, snarling as he swirled them around pushing her against the countertop and making her moan as his hands made painstaking paths down her back, arms and across the smooth skin of her stomach hiding beneath her top.

He wanted every last bit of her, he wanted to rip the barriers of clothing _off. _

Whistler cocked an eyebrow at the display, the stubby features distorted into an arrogant grin and the shoulders lifted into an obnoxious shrug.

"Once again-not _entirely _my _fault._"

He sighed and shook his head.

"All you gotta do is pull 'em apart. That should work for the most part. I believe their powers don't have that much affect yet without physical contact. Their abilities will grow in time however."

"Why can't we paw at each other like that, Xander?" Anya complained.

"Ahn…"

"Anyanka! _The _legendary vengeance demon. Heard a lot about your handiwork had a friend of mine at the brunt of it actually. I b'lieve you tore his eyes out or something…" Whistler stated with a sniff.

Anya smiled viciously.

"Oh! I've torn out a lot of eyes! What color was his?"

"And you _date _her?" Giles snapped at Xander.

"Hey! She's a wonderful gal…on the inside…deep, deep down….deep, deep, _deep _down past the years of ripping guys to shred…"

"Hey! Spike…Buffy…_pawing_ at each other over there!" Willow shouted frantically and pointed.

"Oh my God!" Giles snapped and rushed forward, grabbing one of Spike's forearms, Xander rushed forward to help.

"He's as bloody strong as a bull…"

"A bull on steroids and a liter of _crack_! Where the hell is Faith when you need her!"

Xander yowled as all three of them (including Spike) fell backwards having successfully separated the pair.

Spike roared and pushed himself violently up, his black eyes were practically aflame.

"We were in the _middle _of something you irritating wankers! Get off my shoe whelp!"

Spike hissed, harshly shoving Xander away with a shove of his boot.

Buffy's wide white eyes blinked and then widened, a shaking hand dashed over her mouth.

"Oh my God! Oh my God what was _that_?"

Spike smirked; his eyes like darkened pits filled with flames did nothing but assist insinuate his predatory and evocative intent.

"Oh you _know _what that was, luv," He purred stepping forward-his tongue curled contently underneath his teeth and he jutted his hips forward meaningfully.

Xander was the first to shoot up before Giles had a chance to follow suit. He dashed out between the pair, his hands shot out in front of the glaring vamp.

"No! Stay exactly where you are! No…_pawing _or other_…stuff _of any kind! We've got a visitor; don't want him to puke all over Giles' floor."

"Why uh…thank you, Xander."

"No problem G-man."

Giles only glared.

"Visitor, eh? Who's the silly bloke then? Can I eat him for fun?" Spike said, not bothering to look, seemingly fascinated with the blush rising in Buffy's cheeks.

_**(Stop that) **_

_**(Come closer and tell me to my face, cutie.) **_

_**(Pig.) **_

**_(A sexy, hot pig. You forgot that to say that.) _**

"Oh you wouldn't want half demon blood…all yucky…"

"Why're you here, Whistler?" Buffy snarled her eyes narrowed and incandescent sparks of green seemed to crash and burn in the background.

Whistler fidgeted.

"I see the change is already happening."

"Change? What bloody change?"

"It's only temporary, and if it's any consolation _this­-" _he pointed at the slayer and then at the snarling vamp, "was not what we were expecting."

"Well what were the Powers expecting from their puppets?" Buffy snapped.

"Hey! Hey! I'm trying to explain here! Can we all just…cool _down_?"

The collected party gave him a searing glare, except for Anya who seemed to be extremely bored to no end.

"Alright. There's a prophecy," Upon this point he turned to Giles meaningfully, obviously expecting the Watcher to assist.

"There's always a prophecy," Spike murmured.

"It's from the Scrolls of the Divine, written down by the first and most powerful Seer, a divine being who once walked this earth in the time of the ancients,"

"And what does this uh…prophecy say?" Giles asked civilly.

"_Upon this Time, the Time of the Grand Alignment, the Heavens will part and from them a Goddess will walk upon the realm of men. There will be a war of all wars, the apocalypse of all apocalypses, and it will scorch not only the realm of the mortals but those of the immortal and demonic realms as well. _

_From the stars will walk the Immortal Kin, and by their hand and their hand alone will this Goddess be no more." _

Whistler looked at them significantly, his lips pursed.

"As I was saying, or about to say, this foe is unlike any foe you have ever encountered. Jasmine is a Goddess and until recently _was _a member among the Powers That Be."

Silence, a share of glances was dispatched. Spike placed an arm warmly around the Slayer's hip, confused about whatever was supposed to be happening but knowing it had some profound affect on his Slayer.

He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed the top of her golden locks; she furrowed her brow but leaned into his embrace.

"She's a Goddess? I can't, we can't defeat a Goddess…" Buff panicked, her eyes widened as she literally began to shake.

Spike squeezed her hand once more, sending affectionate waves of calm her way. She relaxed for a moment, her eyes still wide and confused.

"Alright, listen, before you get angry happy on me, promise not to beat me into a bloody pulp."

"Only if we like what you say, mate." Spike snarled.

Whistler sighed in defeat.

"As the prophecy states: only the Immortal Kin will be able to defeat her-"

"Who're they?" Xander piped up.

"They refer to the Ancients, the Gods. You see, along time ago, the Ancients use to be-you could say, the protectors of dimensions."

"They were like the Powers except they actually fought instead of making someone else do the uh-dirty work," Giles clarified, obviously having been informed of the aforementioned subjects.

"Okay, why don't you go bugger up their bloody life then, eh?"

"They were locked away a long time ago to preserve the coming of man. The Powers were once Ancients you could say, but transcended this realm and became observers, watchers and peace bringers of the balance between good and evil."

"So why don't you _unlock _them?" Giles scoffed.

"It's not that simple. You see, they no longer have _bodies, _and not all of the Ancients would be…of the…_good _sort. We didn't want a bunch of uncontained, powerful entities roaming about and possibly causing ruckus after defeating Jasmine. They'd be unstoppable."

"So what the hell did you geniuses decide to do?" Spike scoffed, he still didn't know what the hell the Powers were supposed to be and why he seemed to be closely attached to this bloody charade.

"I was assigned the task of temporarily channeling the collective powers of the Powers That Be to perform a spell. You see the _Time of the Grand Alignment, _refers to a period where the planets are perfectly aligned.

During this time, a powerful shift between dimensions is caused, it was how Jasmine escaped, it is also how I was able to use the Powers as an energy source for this very, _very _big spell.

And when I mean big I mean it gave me a migraine, nosebleed and ear bleed _big." _

"Get on with it."

"Spoil sport.

Anyway, there were two Ancients we knew were perfect for the job: the Heralds of Balance, soul mates and the most powerful of the Ancients. They were the Seducer, Mehick-_Death_, and the other was a Warrior, Jesbin-_Life_."

"Wait? You mean they controlled life and death?" Willow spoke up.

"No, no, they were just called that. Thought it was sporty and all since-you know, one balanced the other. The Ancients were just a bunch of clichés."

"Oh."

"I performed the ritual so that the souls or essence of the Ancients would be unleashed. They would find their closely matched counterparts and thusly be capable of adhering to the prophecy.

Except, things didn't go as we expected. We figured that the Warrior would pick Buffy, but we did not expect Mehick to pick Spike. We thought he would pick Angel, since you two were lovers."

Buffy started. It was as if coldness had settled over her soul at the mention of his name, her eyes filled with tears and her hands clenched and unclenched. Spike frowned, for some reason her discomfort and pain was having a profound effect on him, he kissed her cheek and rocked her back and forth against him.

**_(Don't hurt baby.)_**

"But he's in hell."

"Not…anymore…"

"What…?"

"We brought him back. The Powers were skeptical about this however, they did not want the balance to be affected. But in the end they decided it was necessary."

"You bastards. When did you do it?"

"Last week, during the alignment of the planets."

"And he's alive?"

"…Yes. Well-as alive as he was before which was…not so alive."

_**(Don't hurt. I can't stand feeling you this way.) **_

"And uh, what about their touching and the-" Xander was immediately cut off.

"Eye glowy thingy with the eyes!" Willow interrupted, pointing at her eyes and then at the vampire and slayer.

"It was always known that Mehick and Jesbin were passionate. _Very _passionate, their need for the other was what kept them so powerful as well as vulnerable. They were halves of one soul, one being, and alter egos of the other. That and their powers are interchangeable. Once they learn how to, they can use the other's powers at will."

"But that doesn't explain the touchy feely!" Xander practically shouted.

"Mehick's other abilities include empathy. I believe that he is inadvertently using it by not only intensifying his own…lust, but Buffy's as well."

"Which means they just want to have sex." Anya perked up.

Giles cringed and Xander winced.

"And as for the eyes? It's just a thing. Divine beings like that sort of flashy stuff, ya know?"

Whistler shrugged.

Xander slapped his head as if something suddenly became clear.

"It's just a _thing. _There's always just a _thing. _Why is that?"

"Because honey, if there wasn't just a thing then things would be boring." Anya said with a knowing nod of her head.

"Bloody hell if I'm staying around you gits to save the soddin' world and all that buggering crap. 'M _evil, _capital bloody E you silly bints. I don' do bloody good." Spike snarled, vamping out.

_**(You did when you helped me with Angel.) **_

_**(But that was different. I was being selfish, just wanted Dru back. Besides, living in eternal hell isn't my idea of vampire fun.) **_

_**(Okay…so…why'd you come back, then?)**_

He looked at her, his face twisted into a grimace but his hands cupped her face lovingly, admiration and affection shined in his blue eyes.

The warm, sincere smile he seemed to be regularly giving her was once more on his angelic face, she traced it with her fingertips, her own eyes confused.

**_(I couldn't stop thinking about you. Wanted you so badly…I couldn't eat my happy meals-) _**

Buffy laughed but gave him a stern, reprimanding look.

He smiled, brushing a tendril of hair from her face.

**_(I couldn't dream without seeing you there. All I could hear was your voice, whispering to me, I could smell you everywhere, like vanilla and sunshine…so sweet. So lovely. So addictive. It was driving me mad...) _**

His right hand traced a path from her lips to play deftly against her collarbone. He smiled wickedly as she made a small moan, his eyes sparked with interest.

"They're doing it again! Stop it you animals!" Xander shouted.

Buffy wrenched herself reluctantly away, Spike hissed at Xander, making a silent threat to break his neck.

"You will not!" Buffy snapped.

"The hell I won't!" He growled.

An outside, silent display of tensing facial expressions and pointing resulted.

"This is too creepy for words. I hate being on the other end of the conversation," Xander mused.

Willow looked at the two who glared and made several vigorous hand signs. Not once did their mouths move.

"It's wiggy, it's like…it's just creepy."

"Fine, I won't eat the pansy, how 'bout that?" Spike muttered and began to sulk.

Whistler chuckled.

Maybe there was a reason why Mehick had chose Spike after all.

"Listen, I have some more to tell you. You'll have help in this thing; you'll have more adversaries than you can shake a stick at by the end of the day. Here," He pulled forth a leather, brown bag which made jittering noises from the contents within.

"Inside are some amulets. Put these around your necks. Jasmine has powers you can't imagine. Her charisma is the most powerful. If you're not careful she could charm you off a bridge. She'll use her powers to enslave your race, hoping to _stop evil_ in the process. All she'll really be doing is stripping your kind of will."

Giles took the bag and pulled out one of the brass amulets.

"Ugly buggers," Spike said with a snort.

"Well I'll be off then with all my legs and arms attached. Lucky me. Happy hunting-"

"Wait! About Angel-"

Whistler was already gone.

* * *

Hope you liked it and everything was understandable. If not, think Jasmine from Angel! If you've seen it you'll know what I mean. Ttfn, my muse says good reading and reviews. Remember, she's under my boot every day writing for you, so try to be sweet to the poor lass and review! 


	6. Metamorphosis Part 1

**I love it when I get insightful reviews to help further along the development of my fics! So I'd like to get some things out there-**

**WhynotWho: Thank you for the Faith thing, I was having a hard time trying to bring in other characters (it's somewhat hard when I'm trying to get all this explaining out there) so I wasn't extremely apt to bring Faith in, which I did in the last chp. But thanks for the insight! I was able to try and fully do something about that, because it really didn't make sense. And though those of you, who hate Faith being a lackey, because she doesn't seem the type, don't worry, I have plans for our dear Faith. **

**And _also…_**

**spikespet2002: I know what you mean. I LOVED season4, but season three seemed the right time since Spike was chipless, Faith was coming to town and Angel hadn't arrived yet, so I picked it because it seemed the best place to start-and then I went totally AU from there. I love Anya as Xander's bf. Cordelia was fun, but she wasn't for Xander if you get my meaning. So pretend that the whole Cordy thing is of the past, and Anya and Xander hit it off directly after. It makes no sense time wise, but…I love Anya so wormholes are permissible. **

**As for Cordelia and Angel, they'll be coming right up. Now that I've finished most of the explaining part, I'm gonna try to get some work in. **

**(Note: All events in this chapter happened on the exact same day…)**

Metamorphosis

**A week ago…**

Cordelia Chase moved her dark hair away from her face and cocked her head inquiringly to the side, her slender fingers moved over her delicate but striking features. Her dark eyes narrowed at her reflection and she shook her head.

_Shorter? No…I like it better long, Harmony's an idiot for suggesting I cut it. _

She made a small snort and backed away from the mirror, a lock of her hair being pulled and tugged almost apprehensively by a tremulous hand.

She didn't _use _to be like…_this. _Blubbering and unsure of her status or place, her disposition overwhelmed with uncertainty and a newly developed maturity that produced a conscious and insight that was almost distressing.

And it was all because of _them. _

The Scoobies.

It was Xander's fault for bringing her into it. She had loved him; unlike anyone else she had ever dated or flirted with. There was just something about the cute dork that hit a tender spot and Cupid had pulled tightly on her heart strings.

But he had been in love with Willow, she should've been able to tell but she was too arrogant to even consider the idea of _anyone _overlooking _her _for the geeky though cute redhead.

It seemed as if yesterday she had caught them, kissing in the library after the regular research-the-new-demon-party. Confessing their feelings, their uncertainty their need…

It was then that her degradation from her customary popularity began, and when she and Xander had broken up the next day…Her whole life had changed, everything that had held some significance was now meaningless.

The funny thing was, Willow and Xander had decided to remain only friends, and no one seemed to care what kind of an effect that had on her. Ms. Popularity was now overlooked and neglected.

And to think, she had once had everything in the palm of her hand.

Cordelia snorted, her life had turned into _this._

The mansion was quiet, as always. Her dad was probably out at some business meeting in Morocco or in China. He had mentioned something about oil companies and China's sudden development with foreign expansion.

He wanted to _'get in on the action' _as quick as possible.

He always wanted to _'get in on the action' _and he was never home so she didn't have much nostalgia for his company.

She had other plans.

Giles hadn't been in the library like he usually was (everyday and every night), and he had left his demonic and supernatural spell books out in the open, clearly he didn't think anyone would take an interest in them. But most of those were books on small spells: how to levitate, _lust _spells, spells on teleportation and creating momentary light.

Small things she had no use for.

The larger spell books were hidden in his cramp box for an office in a vault with an oversized lock. Lucky for her she had _been _snagged the combination for it. Giles was slow when remembering things; it was as if he wanted her to know it when he had opened the damn thing.

The leather bound book, sitting like an ominous, beckoning instrument upon the table was what she had confiscated, though why was currently beyond her. It wasn't even in English, some stupid demon language she couldn't read or understand.

But something about it had called to her, whispered that it had all her answers, the very key to her heart's desires.

It was a beautiful book, really, something that had surprised her when considering all the others she had become used to. It was bathed in mahogany leather; the face was embedded in gold and picturesque writing that resembled the beautiful prudence and assiduousness of Arabic shined beneath the dust.

Below the writing the book was embedded with jewels arranged meticulously in a line: one large red ruby, a white pearl small in comparison, a fiery opal slightly larger, a blue sapphire here that seemed bigger than the previous two but still no comparison to the first and more jewels that inclined and decreased in a strangely familiar pattern.

She had the odd, foreboding notion that it was symbolic. Taking a closer look it reminded her of a complete plot of the planets-the red ruby of tremendous size being the sun, the miniscule fiery opal Mars, the sapphire Earth, the slightly larger emerald Venus…

Strange, but what had she expected from a spell book?

_Wasn't there a planetary alignment today or something? I think I heard it on the news…might not be a good sign. _

She had seen what _coincidences _could do in the magic and spell-binding world and wasn't sure if it was a good idea to screw around with fate.

But she was curious, dangerously curious.

One hand reached out and touched the gold lock that held the book closed, her brow tightened in scrutiny.

_No, I shouldn't…I'll just take it back…_

The lights flickered and she started, bumping her knee against the table. The book bounced upwards and fell back onto the floor; the clasp holding it down came undone.

_Shit…!  
_

Cordelia stared at it wide eyed. Her hands hesitated as she reached out and brought the open book to her lap, moving suspiciously to the first page and to a nerve wrenching surprise-it was in English.

"Spell of Undone," She read the first page and her eyebrows knitted, just what she was looking for, a spell to undo everything she had done.

This didn't seem right somehow.

"_By the power of the sun, the earth, the stars, I invoke the Powers of Sight, I invoke the Powers of Time, I invoke the Will of the Old Ones! Come forth! Descend from the stars and become one with this world! Come forth! Come forth!" _

Cordelia's eyes widened. This didn't sound like a spell to undo anything _she_ wantedShe prompted to stop speaking, but her mouth moved of its own volition, her hands were numb and clutched the book with an unknown ferocity.

_Damn!_

"_Come forth Darkened Creatures, bring the Powers of the Old Age, the Powers of the Immortals, Come Forth! Come! Come!" _

Cordelia screamed as heat built up behind her eyes. The pain made her body rivet and then contort into painful convulsions. She shook and fell forward, crashing into the table, the book rolling from her hands as she screamed and clawed at the pain between her eyes, in her hands and building up beneath her chest.

_What the fu-!_

Warm fluid spread from her eyes, and she realized with horror that it wasn't tears but blood. Black spots blinked in and out of her vision, the world became distorted, then a haze of colors and finally…nothing but darkness.

All was dark; all was quiet except for the relentless beating of her heart.

Cordelia Chase had gone blind.

"_Buffy!" _

Angel fell forward in pain, roaring the name of his beloved.

His body was on fire.

Literally.

The flames had gradually gone, but smoke rose from his clothes in the cool night air, his black shirt was covered in blood and ragged cuts were assembled over his forearms. His face was visibly bruised, his lips swollen and a fresh burn scar diagonally crossed his face.

Gradually the wounds began to heal before his acute vision, the bruises and swells disappeared. Angel looked at the rapidly healing wounds in confusion and then remembered he had these abilities-the ability to heal like this.

Scars never healed in hell, and he had been there for one hundred years.

So long, so much pain.

He advanced to push himself up but hissed, vamping out and clutching at his left leg. It was broken, _goddamn it. _

He opted to stay where he was for a moment until the pain became bearable, until his healing abilities made him capable of limping at least. Sniffing he realized he was in the cemetery, the smell of death and decay underneath the earth was poignant.

_And so much of it too, I must be back in Sunnydale_, he mused grimly.

"Right you are!"

Angel growled and looked around; he hadn't even heard the human sneak up on him. Except…he sniffed…it wasn't exactly human.

"Why that's not a good way to think about someone, you haven't even met me yet," Whistler bowed.

Angel snorted; the small man seemed familiar in an annoying way. The Angelus in him wanted to break his neck and pummel him until his face bled.

He pushed the demon back with a visible wince.

"Who…the…_hell…_are you?" His voice cracked, his mouth was desperately dry and his throat was tight.

"Whistler's the name. And you, Angel. Are in luck, unlike some." He mused almost with amusement; Angel shifted and winced in pain.

Whistler's face became almost sympathetic.

"Here," Whistler bent down and handed him the water bottle, smiling and seemingly distressed, "You're probably thirsty."

Angel snatched the bottle away, twisting off the top and squeezing it down his throat for every ounce.

Strange, the only thing he had ever before been thirsty for was blood. He was _still _thirsty for blood, but water seemed suddenly necessary, _essential _even. How could his body be this hot if it was supposed to be cold?

"You were in hell, what did you expect? To come back out of that _hell hole _a cool icicle? I know it's your first time there, but _come on,_" Whistler snorted.

Angel threw the bottle away and glared, almost vamping out in irritation.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"I _already _told you who I am. As for what I want…that can wait…We need to get you out of here. Things are happening."

"Sooo many things are happening, it feels so fun. And to think, I owe it all to those above."

He laughed, his shoulders bent forward as he wheezed into his hands.

He was getting better. The lines were beginning to smooth out, become healthier, livelier and more youthful. He had been ninety seven as of yesterday, but now he felt forty; the white wisps of hair had become peppered black and thick, almost as thick as they use to be.

His dull, dark blue eyes had become vibrant again, the handsome features that had made girls swoon in his youth was beginning to show itself again.

_I'll be here soon, Mersher you keep your end of the bargain. _

The voice whispered within his mind and he nodded resolutely, his face still giddy and contorted into a grin.

"Of course. My powers are returning to me, soon I'll be able to give you your army, Fair One."

_Yessss…my army, my beautiful Starlings. Make them powerful for me, Mersher. You were the most powerful sorcerer in existence once; I **know **you can do this for me, especially today, on this night above all others…_

"As you wish, Goddess."

_We will be together soon, you and I. You will be my general, you will assist me rid this world of evil. _

Mersher smiled and looked upon his gradually youthful fingers, turning them over in awe and admiration, tears threatening to penetrate his vision.

_To be young again, _He thought.

"It will be done, Fair One. By my honor it shall be done."

I love dramatic endings, which is why I cut off this chp. I made this part immediately along with the next chapter, but I couldn't help but end this chappie this way! But don't worry, my muse is just _soooo _enthused all of a sudden, I think it's because of all the reviews and chocolate. Good idea chiefhow! RR! Read and Review! It makes my muse happier and keeps the chappies flowing!_  
_


End file.
